You're Going Down
by Lucky D
Summary: Naruko has had a crush on Shikamaru for a while now, but all the Nara does is ignore her or nod at her. Neji pays her more attention than anyone and seems to know what she wants. Will she go for Neji? Not if Kurama has a say in this! Shikamaru obviously likes Naruko and the Kyuubi can tell. With a little help from Kurama, can Shikamaru get to Naruko's heart first? FemNaruto/Shika
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Naruko-_ thoughts

"Naruko"- speaking

**Naruko- **Kyuubi

It was Christmas time and, honestly, this stupid Christmas party was boring. Naruko sat in the corner looking over everyone to find a certain pineapple shaped head. Stupid Sakura and Ino making her come. She looked over to her right to see Kakashi-sensei reading those stupid Icha-Icha books. He was giggling madly, staring at the book. Naruko blushed realizing it was one of the books she had helped write... She was blackmailed into, okay!

"What a drag. Why can't we just leave, Choji?" a deep male voice sounded over the music. Naruko looked up happily. Shikamaru was here! She soon heard the voice of a fa... Sorry, _big-boned_ male.

"Because Shika. you wouldn't want Ino and Lady Tsunade maiming you for not coming. Hia?" Choji asked looking at Shikamaru. Shika gulped before sighing and looking around. Naruko met his eyes and watched as Shika nodded at her and then turned. She frowned. All he did was FREAKING NOD AT HER! He had been ignoring her for weeks now. Every time they passed in the hallway she would wave and he would just nod, not even looking at her. Was she unappealing? What was going on?

**Kit, it will be alright. Why not go talk to Neji or Lee? They look like they would want to talk to you.** Naruko heard Kurama trying to egg her on to civilization. She flinched. She'd rather kiss Kashi-sensei. It wouldn't be bad as she was the only one on Team 7 who knew what he looked like under his mask. He was kind a cute. Naruko shook her head. As much as Neji was cute and Lee was adorable and funny, she only saw Shika. He obviously didn't like her though.

Naruko tried to remember when Kurama, who thought it was his duty to protect her since she didn't have a father, wanted her to have a boyfriend. She faintly remembered when she had told him her crush and he was slightly protective but liking the fact she liked the lazy genius. She sighed standing up. She might as well talk to Neji about that kiss that he gave her on the cheek. It had meant something to him, a murder to Kurama, and a embarrassed moment to her.

"Hey Neji!" she yelled at the dark haired Hyuuga. He was cute but she liked only one guy. He looked at her, smiling.

"You look nice, Naruko." he complimented. She blushed nervously. Looking down at her Christmas outfit. The skirt was red with white puffs lining the bottom. The skirt was short and sexy with white snowflakes on it. She was wearing a long sleeve red V-neck sweater that was over-large that made her look cute and adorable. Her hair was in pig tails and she was wearing a Santa hat. Her usual shoes were replaced buy black snow boots.

"Thanks. I was in the Christmas spirit when I put it on." Neji and all the boys that heard what she said suddenly imagined a Naruko with only (rather revealing) underwear on and slipping into the cute outfit. The said girl stared obliviously at the Hyuuga. Neji, finally realizing the looks Naruko was getting, swept down and place a quick kiss on her cheek. Naruko noticed that his lips were painfully close to her lips and that they lingered on her cheek a little too long.

(Shikamaru)

Shika sighed as he stared at Naruko. He had a rather painful ache in his lower regions and was glad for his baggy pants. He was ignoring Naruko afraid that what happened when they were alone together four weeks ago would happen. Honestly, the woman didn't notice the way her skirt was going up the more she rubbed her legs. He watched as she spoke to Neji, smiling that famous smile of hers.

Suddenly, he watched in slow motion as the Hyuuga dipped his head and kissed Naruko on the cheek. Shika noticed how his lips almost touched hers. A faint growl erupted from his mouth. He immediately shut the stupid hole on his face. This was all too troublesome to deal with but it was nice imagining the Hyuuga's slow painful death. He jerked up when he heard a deep male voice sound in his head.

**Look Nara. We both know that we don't want my kit to be with that stinking Neji boy. Man up, Nara. Honestly, do you expect Naruko to come into your apartment and 'pat' you down! Grow some man parts and make your move!**

Shikamaru glanced around quickly. He was going crazy but the stranger was right. He needed to get Naruko before Neji. No matter what it would take, he would have his Naru. Good grief. This was a drag!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Shikamaru-_Thoughts

"Shikamaru"-Sayings

**Shikamaru-**Kurama

Naruko stared blankly at the Hyuuga. She really needed to tell him that she did not like him and he had no chance with her. But... Temari interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Naruko! So... Are you and Neji dating?" she asked glaring at the blonde girl with a smile. Naruko almost freaking fainted. The girl was scary when she smiled and glared like that. Freaking intimidating.

"No! We **ARE NOT DATING**." mumbled Naruko rather forcefully, making everyone able to know what she said. Temari smiled at Naruko. Naruko knew Temari had a slight crush on Neji and Temari knew Naruko had a crush on Shika. Both had been trying to get the other together with their lov- I mean crush.

Sakura came through the door, smiling.

"Hey everyone that's a _girl_ will be playing Truth or Dare on the kitchen while the boys will be playing in here. Don't give me that look, Shikamaru. You can't get out and the rooms are sound proof... GO!" she yelled. The girls, except Naruko, squealed excitedly. Groaning to the Kyuubi, Naruko followed the happy young ladies into the kitchen. Baa-chan was sitting at the head of the table and smirking. After everyone was done sitting, a bottle was placed in the middle and Tsunade started. She twirled the bottle and it landed on... Naruko.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Baa-chan. Naruko sighed. Why do I have to be first she thought.

"Truth." she answered. The girls frowned.

"Have you ever seen Kakashi without his mask and why?" Baa-chan asked curiously, although she was sad that Naruko had chosen Truth. Naruko shimmied. She didn't like how she saw Kakashi's face(although it was nice, it was embarrassing).

"Yes." Naruko answered ignoring the shocked faces, "I made a deal with him that if he would show me what was under his mask, I would kiss him." Tsunade's face turned murderous.

"HE WHAT!" she yelled before getting up and walking out the door. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Naruko followed, the other girls were still shocked. Baa-chan walked over to Kakashi and... punched him in the face. He looked up shocked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, the Icha-Icha book falling off his lap.

"You kissed Naruko! What the hell?" she yelled, glaring at him. All the guys looked at Naruko, who was blushing madly.

"She suggested it. I agreed!" he answered smirking under his mask. Tsunade's murderous face turned to Naruko.

"It was for a good reason Baa-chan!" she yelled nervously. Tsunade slowly walked towards Naruko looking evil.

"To see what was under his mask" she asked sweetly. Naruko shuffled her feet.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Naruko cheekily said smiling.

"Don't worry Naru. I know your feelings. I will get you back. And if its not me then someone else will." she smirked evilly. Naruko's face immediately turned to one of horror as Sakura and Ino dragged her back in, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Kakashi-_Thoughts

"Kakashi"-Sayings

**Kakashi-**Kurama

It had been two days since the boring Christmas party.**(AN: Sorry if you wanted to see the dares and truths). **Naruko was bored, scared, and nervous. Tsunade was popping up every time Naruko was standing really close to Shikamaru. Apparently, Shika had a change of heart and every time she was with Neji or alone he would suddenly be there with her. She didn't mind of course, but Tsunade was getting on her nerves.

Today, she was hanging out with Sasuke and Sakura. Over the years, they had started to act like a family and Sakura didn't like Sasuke that much anymore. Ino had settled down with Choji and Sakura was currently dating Minko, a cute black haired Ninja that she was paired with on a mission. Sasuke didn't like Minko for reasons he didn't explain. Naruko was currently talking to Sasuke about her kiss with their sensei.

"Why would you do that? What's under his mask isn't that important!" he yelled furiously. Sakura rolled her eyes with Naruko. He had practically tore off Minko's door from it's hinges when he found out her and Minko were dating and this is how he acts with Naruko. Naruko just smiled and nodded at everything Sasuke said with her eyes hazed.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked turning to look at the tree Naruko was staring at. She suddenly realized she was in a daze and not answering his questions. She had been thinking of how Shika had leaned close to her and whispered in her ear softly about what they should do. It had made her imagination(and Shika's) dream rather _big_ that night.

"I was just day dreaming Sasuke. I'm fine!" Naruko smiled excitedly before continuing, " Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Sasuke glared at the nervous girl. He suspected that the kiss Kakashi and Naruko meant nothing but a bet to both but their was something else going on with her and Sasuke knew, positively, that it was a guy doing this 'daze' thing to her. He let it go... for now.

(Shika)

Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the pretty girl in front of him. Naruko was laughing with both Sasuke and Sakura. Her small laughter sounded over the noise and was music to his ears. He was leaning on an ally wall feeling like a stalker. Dressed in grey baggy pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and a green vest, he blended in with the shadows.

Suddenly, white was all in front of him. Shika squinted, covering his eyes with his arm. Neji was wearing all white and was glaring at him. Shika suddenly found himself pushed deeper into the ally wall and a kunai agonizingly close to his heart.

"What's your business with Naruko, Nara." the Hyuuga asked. Shikamaru found himself calling the Hyuuga by that instead of his name.

"This is _such_ a drag." Shikamaru found himself mumbling before answering the dumb question. As if the Hyuuga didn't know. Shika quickly grabbed his kunai and pushed Neji to the other wall across. The Hyuuga was surprised and dropped his kunai.

"Naruko may let your stupid kisses and hugs pass by, but I won't _Hyuuga._ Why don't you go after someone you know you can get? Like Temari?" Shika questioned glaring at Neji. Neji scowled until Shika announced Temari's name when he blushed and shook his head.

"Destiny will bring Tem-Naruko and I together. You have no chance Nara." the Hyuuga snickered hoping Shika didn't notice his slip-up(he did). The Hyuuga disappeared just like Kakashi does but less cooler.

"How come everyone knows how to do that? Sigh, this is all too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before walking towards the smiling Naruko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sakura-_Thoughts

"Sakura"-Sayings

**Sakura**-Kurama

Naruko were a long sleeve black t-shirt with a V-neck. Her skirt was black and short that was over black knee length leggings. Her shoes were knee length too and were made for combat. Naruko was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come back from getting something from the store across the street. Naruko was eating some ramen when she felt hot breath on her neck.

"Want to go watch clouds with me?" asked a _familiar _male voice. Shikamaru's voice was huskier than usual and gave her little goose bumps which Shika noticed and smirked at.

"Won't Sasuke and Sakura get mad and want to know where I am?" asked Naruko embarrassed and nervous at the same time. Shika smirked pushing his lips more on Naruko's neck.

"Why don't you leave the light and come into the dark side for one?" asked Shikamaru thinking about all of the things they could do in the dark. Naruko blushed heavily also thinking about all the same things he was thinking.

"Ok..." whispered quietly into the air so only Shikamaru could hear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the place and going to his usual spot. When they got there, Naruko was pulled into Shikamaru's lap. Her face was flushed as she slipped out of his lap and onto the ground letting her head rest on his chest. Shika frowned as the warmth that seaped out of Naruko left him.

After a few minutes he felt Naruko move and get closer to him. He turned to her finding her staring at him. Her stare was intense and judge mental. His face flushed at the intensity.

"Shika..." she whispered seductively even though she didn't know that she had done it. "Why are you hanging out with more now? You were ignoring me awhile ago." she asked unconsciously getting closer to him. Shikamaru stared at her for a few seconds. He then pinned her onto the ground and placed both his hands on either side of her face.

"Why don't you find out?" Shikamaru daringly asked her smirking. She stared at him hesitatingly before leaning forwards so her lips almost touched his. There lips were barely touching when a voice screamed out sounding a lot like Sasuke's.

"**WHERE THE KAMI ARE YOU NARUKO?**" screamed the Uchiha's voice around the village. Naruko jumped up and pushed Shikamaru to the side. She gave him a smile before jumping from tree to tree muttering about how much trouble she was going to be in. Shikamaru sighed before glaring at the clouds. _This is all so troublesome _he thought.

Shikamar was right. The Nara's were going to find an unspeakably cute troublesome at their doorway and her name was Naruko Uzumaki.

AN- This story might turn into M for mature later on! Tell me if you want that to happen or something you want to happen in this story! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruko was bored out of her mind. Sasuke had been yelling at her for the past hour. Honestly. It was as if he didn't notice that her eardrums were about to burst out from their place in her body! Sakura had already left, not wanting to hear another thing he was saying and her and Minko had a date. Naruko was back in la-la land and imagining what would have happened if she would have kissed him. Lets just say her thoughts weren't as innocent as everyone thought they would be.

"Are you even listening to me? Where have you been?!" Sasuke screamed asked, glaring at her with the Sharingan. Honestly, she could handle herself. She didn't nee Daddies 1-20 following her every single move. Why couldn't she have ignored his screaming for her?

"Of course I was listening Sasuke. Look, can we stop talking about where I was? You would just yell louder and I think the whole village is about to kill you with your screaming." she answered back quietly. She really needed to leave because she just saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall beckoning her over to the 'dark side'. Sasuke searched her eyes before pulling her into a... hug. Who knew Sasuke knew what hugs were?

"I just worry about you sometime. I don't want anything to happen while you're out of my sight." he said glaring at the fan boys that Naruko was oblivious to. (Actually she wasn't. She just didn't want to embarrass them). Naruko returned the hug before pulling away from him. She gave him a smile before taking off yelling about Tsunade needing her. Naruko sighed as she stood at Baa-chan's door.

"You needed me, Baa-chan?" she asked panting. Tsunade glared at her as she had asked for Naruko 3 HOURS AGO! She mumbled about the stupid nickname that Naruko had given her. Couldn't she just call her Tsunade-chan or Lady Tsunade like everyone else did?

"I asked for you 3 hours ago! Where have you been for Kami's sake?" asked Tsunade drinking some sake from her bottle. Naruko watched as chugged the thing half gone. Naruko had always been able to handle her drinks but Tsunade put her to shame, even with Kurama who prided himself with his soberness.

"I've been getting yelled at for awhile now and I was eating ramen." she said not mentioning Shikamaru. Apparently, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari had a plan to put her and Shika together. They really needed to get a new hobby.

"That was that horrible noise. You need to tell Sakura to shut up sometimes." Naruko just stared at her not agreeing but Tsunade got the hint, "It was Sasuke?" Tsunade looked horrified. Naruko's face was horrified too. Who knew Sasuke could scream like Sakura on a mood swing.

"Just tell me what you need me for and I'll do it." Naruko replied lazily. She caught herself. Damn, she was hanging out with Shikamaru too much. Oh well, as long as she was with her crush she was fine with it.

"I need you to go to the Nara clan and ask them for some blankets and pillows. We have new guests coming to the village and they always have extras." Tsunade asked before slamming the door in front of Naruko's shocked face. _Oh... Shit _she thought. Kurama seemed to like her nervousness.

**Well it seems like you're going to be seeing a lot of that Nara now, aren't you?** he said eagerly. Naruko cursed and ran down towards the Nara's place. What was she going to do when she saw Shika or even worse... his mom? His mom had been all over her. Always taking pictures, squealing about her cuteness, and smiling innocently whenever her and Shikamaru were together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN- Hi everyone. I haven't updated in so long... This chapter is not going to be in Naruko's or Shika's POV and it won't be in any Naruto character that you can think of. They will be in my OC's POV. The OC's are the new people coming to Konoha! Yay! :) Here are there names and who they are based off of:

Nikkie Tarturus(Me), Dane Tarturus(My Bro), and Jamie Lycan(My BFF).

Nikkie stared down at her black skirt and white long sleeve V-neck T-Shirt and black combat boots. She tugged at her Ninja band. She didn't know how her, her brother, and her BFF landed in this familiar terrain. They had been talking to her about who was the best Naruto character in the show(Kakashi was obviously the best one). Dane had said that Sakura, even if she wasn't that strong, was a great character and she could get stronger. Jamie had told him that he only liked her cause she was cute. Insert blushing here. Jamie of course said Lee with his cute self.

The argument had ended when they decided that they would fix it by actually watching the final episode, the only episode they hadn't watched yet. They had been at the end practically crying there little eyes out when a bright light came out of the TV. The TV had been a present from Nikkie's and Dane's dead grandfather. He had given it to them with a cat like smile and a wink of the eye before disappearing when they turned back around to thank him. A too deep voice that couldn't have been her brother broke her out of her thoughts.

"Well, well ,well. Look what we just ran into Yamashita. It seems we found us some Konoha Ninjas." the masked man growled madly. He had blue eyes with a big scar going across his face.

"It appears you're right, Kenta. We HATE Konoha Ninjas." he smirked aggressively, his eyes glowed with blood lust that Nikkie noticed. They both ran at them, a third one coming out of the shadows going for Jamie. Nikkie did the first thing she thought of. Bringing her hands up into the sign, she did the **Kokuangyo no Jutsu. **Kenta grabbed his eyes angrily. Nikkie, shocked slightly that it worked, brought her hand up and swiftly ran at him smacking him to the ground, unconscious.

She turned slowly to see a ton of Jamie's and a knocked out man in front of her, Dane with the** Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu** still holding an unconscious Yamashita locked. Dane, still shocked, didn't notice that the Jutsu was wearing off. Nikkie and Jamie, who was still a little shocked, pulled him to the entrance that read the thing that they always dreamt of: Konoha.

AN- Do you guys think I should change this to M for mature or keep it T for teen? I realized that I have been writing a lot about sex and I didn't want to think you didn't want me to change it. Also, how do like the story so far? Anyway, these are the pairings of my OC's and my BFF is going to help me write starting next week. The names I have used are not our real names by the way.

Kakashi/Nikkie; Lee/Jamie; Dane/Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie: OMG! You're actually uploading! :D

Nikki: Shut up Jamie.

Jamie: Don't make me come over there and beat the crap out of you!

Nikki: Let's just get on to the story... But first a special guest who is going to do the start of the disclaimer.

Lee: Glad to be here and talk about the wonderful YOUTHFULNESS of EVERYONE!

Jamie: I love you Nikki(hug Lee)

Lee: OH! Hello lovely.

Nikki: On to the disclaimer Lee.

Lee: Oh yeah. Lucky D does not own Naruto or Shikamaru. All rights go to the youthful people who made it. All she owns are her OC's.

Nikki, Lee, Jamie: Enjoy.

Naruko jumped from tree to tree waiting to get to Shikamaru's house. She could still remember what had happened out when they were looking at the clouds. It was going to be interesting when she got there. Who were the new people coming to Konoha anyway. What if they got people to start believing that she was a demon again? She knew that her friends would help her out and everything but what if they didn't.

She really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings. Naruko hit the Nara doorway. SHe landed on her now sore butt. The door slowly opened to reveal a SHIRTLESS Shika.

" Uhhh... Shika?" she asked hoping she wasn't drooling a pool over on the ground, but DAMN did Shikamaru have some abs. And no one wanted to lay this genius. What a waste. Shika didn't seem to mind that he was only in pajama pants. He just stared down at her interestingly. What is he thinking?

**To probably lay you right here right now.** She heard Korama speak to her. _Leave me alone Korama_ she thought back to him. Shika was still looking at when a voice interrupted there silent stare off.

"Shikamaru, who was at the door young man?" she heard Shika's mom yell through the kitchen. Oh shit. Just what she didn't want. FOr his mom to come up and hug her over her cuteness. Well Tsunade was so going to get beaten after she gave the pillows and blankets to the new people.

"Naruko mom." Shika yelled out of no where. His voice was so heavenly. Suddenly, she was found in a persons arms being hugged to death and gushed over her cuteness. Well wasn't this surprising. She loved Shika's mom. She truly did but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass.

" What do you need Naruko?" she asked smiling at her.

"Just some pillows and blankets" she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to the wonderful people up in Japan and such... If it was mine Pervy Sage would not have died and Naruto would be a girl..**

Naruko glanced over at Shika who was sitting undeniably close to her. Everyone(meaning her, Shika, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and anyone else who you think would be worthy) were called into Lady Tsunade's office. Naruko, who knew this meeting was going to be about the new ninjas coming to the Leaf village, was the only one not nervous.  
Suddenly the door opened. A pretty brunette girl with a curvy figure, a cute black haired guy with a muscular figure, and a pretty blonde girl with a petite figure walked in behind Lady Tsuande. It seems they were annoying her.  
"No Dane! You cannot fit three bowls of ramen into your mouth at the SAME TIME!" the brunette ninja yelled at her black haired look-alike whose name was apparently Dane.  
"It's simple physics!" yelled the blonde girl. Tsunade looked practically vicious! It was a surprise she hadn't punched anyone yet.  
"I so ca-" Dane was cut off by a frustrated scream coming from Grandma Tsunade. Everyone stopped watching the argument and looked over at Tsunade.  
"WILL YOU STOP HAVING THAT STUPID ARGUEMENT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW?!" Tsunade-chan yelled. The guests winced in pain(plus everyone else) at the loud woman screaming in their ear. She calmed down after the two girls... well, calmed her.  
"Anyway... Ninja's, I would like you to meet Dane, Nikki, and Jamie. They are all Ninja's and pretty good ones too. Kakashi, I need you to be Nikki's helper while she is here. Lee, you will take Jamie and Sakura, help Dane. NO ARGUEMENTS!" she announced before turning swiftly around.  
Naruko was about to introduce herself to herself when she felt a certain Nara's hand start to go up her shirt...


End file.
